familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930)
Farsund, Norway |Baptism = |Death = Williams Bay, Wisconsin |Burial = Mount Olive Cemetery, Chicago, Illinois |Father = Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1864) |Mother = Anna Marie Gabrielson (1819-1888) |Spouse = Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) |Marriage = Chicago, Illinois |Children = Mary Marie Jensen (1883-1969) Thea Jensen (1885-1910) Leif Jensen (1886-1955) Leonard Andrew Jensen (1887-1979) Josetta Dorothy Jensen (1889-1940) Margerite Jensen (1891-1986) Sally Jensen (1893-1965) Eleanor Margaret Jensen (1897-1987) Alvin Jensen (1900-1986) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) aka Andreas Jensen, was a migrant from Farsund, Norway to Chicago, Illinois in 1882. He was an amateur musician, he sang at his church and was the choral leader and he was also a composer. In Chicago he worked as a plumber and steam pipe fitter at L. Wolf Plumbing. He retired to Williams Bay, Wisconsin where he died in 1930. (b. April 28, 1861, Lister og Mandals amt, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. Friday, May 30, 1930, Williams Bay, Walworth County, Wisconsin, 53191, USA) Parents *Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1864) *Anna Marie Gabrielsdatter (1819-1888) of Lund Siblings All of Andrew's siblings were musicians except one: *Hans Kristian Jensen (1844-?) was a half-sibling from his mother's previous marriage. He may be Henry Jensen. *Hans Gabriel Jensen (1846-1892) was born on May 12, 1846 and was baptized on May 21, 1846 *Anton Severin Jensen (1848-1906) was born on December 19, 1848 *Juliane Amalie Jensen (1852-?) aka Molly Jensen, was born on November 20, 1852 *Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896) emigrated to Chicago and married Peter Matthias Olsen (1849-1896). Their son was Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971), the china decorator *Johanna Katrine Jensen (1857-1912) aka Catharine Jensen, who was born November 14, 1856 and emigrated to Chicago and married Steffen Barca (c1855-c1895) *Jens Julius Jensen (1859-1902) migrated to Chicago, Illinois and married Anna Olsen (1859-1912). *Johan Christian Jensen (1863-1921) migrated to Chicago, Illinois and after the death of his wife, her moved to Park County, Colorado where he died in 1921. Farsund, Norway The whole family appears in the 1865 Norway Census living in Farsund. Emigration The whole family emigrated to the United States in 1881 after Jens Jacob Hansen, the father, died in Farsund. The year 1881 comes from Andrew in the 1900 United States Census. Marriage Andrew married Lena Olson (1860-1938) aka Hannah Eline Olsdatter, in Chicago on May 12, 1883 under the name "Andreas Jensen" and she was listed as "Lena Olsen" on the marriage certificate. Their marriage certificate number was "71512". Children *Mary Marie Jensen (1883-1969) aka Marie Jensen, who married Albert Rath (1881-1950) and later married Nels Hemwall (1875-1965) *Thea Jensen (1885-1910) who married Max Caro (1881-1920) *Leif Jensen (1886-1955) who married Agnes Hansen (1890-1965) *Leonard Andrew Jensen (1887-1979) who married Gertrude Louise Brock (1892-1944) *Josetta Dorothy Jensen (1889-1940) aka Dolly Jensen, who married William J. Gogerty (1893-1939) *Margerite Jensen (1891-1986) aka Daisy Jensen, who married Francis Joseph Woods (1891-1972) aka Frank Woods *Sally Jensen (1893-1965) aka Goldie Jensen, who married William Holm (1891-1983) *Eleanor Margaret Jensen (1897-1987) who married Mahlon Edward Shanahan (1900-1993) *Alvin Jensen (1900-1986) who married Helen Mae Baldwin (1907-1998) Chicago, Illinois Andrew and Lena were members of the Moreland Lutheran Church in Chicago. Andrew appears in the 1910 Chicago City Directory living at 4940 Austin Avenue and working as a steamfitter. Andrew appears in the 1920 US Census, still living at 4940 Austin Avenue. Williams Bay, Wisconsin Around 1925 Lena and Andrew moved to Williams Bay, Walworth County, Wisconsin. Death Andrew died in Wisconsin on May 30, 1930. Burial He was buried on June 2, 1930 in Mount Olive Cemetery, Chicago, Illinois. Funeral notice His funeral notice was in the Chicago Tribune and reads as follows: "Andrew Jensen Funeral Rites to be Held Tuesday. Funeral services will be held Tuesday for Andrew Jensen, 4932 Austin Avenue, choral leader and composer who died suddenly Friday at Williams Bay, Wisconsin. He was 69 years old and had lived in Austin for 40 years. He is survived by his widow and eight sons and daughters." Memories about Andrew Jensen *Muriel Elaine Jensen (1928- ) says: "Andrew had a clock that was given to him at a Royal wedding in Norway where he was a musician. The clock was a present to the Royal but he said they gave it to him because it wasn't considered good enough for the Royal. The clock is still in the family." *Edward Albert Rath (1944- ) says: "My aunt Alice Rath (1903-1998) told me that Andrew Jensen once sang for the King of Sweden." *David Esbert Johnson (1939- ) says: "I was told that he was given a stipend from the King of Norway for the rest of his life for music he had written. Leonard George Jensen had a manuscript of his music and I don't what became of it." *Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) told a story of a family member from Norway playing music for the King of Norway or Sweden. External links *Andrew Havig Jensen at Findagrave Gallery Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010487.jpg|1862 birth in Farsund churchbook Image:1865 census Jensen Hansen Farsund.gif|1865 Norway census Image:8041512 108853417214.jpg|1880 with siblings Image:Document missing.png|1880 circa migration to USA File:Jensen Olsen 1883 marriage.png|1883 marriage File:Jensen-Sallie 1895 birth.png|1895 birth of Sally Jensen File:1900 census Jensen Olson.jpg|1900 US census Image:8041512 109405974373.jpg|1905 with family in Chicago Image:Jensen-AndrewHavig 05a.jpg|1925-1930 circa in Lake Geneva, Wisconsin Image:Jensen-AndrewHavig 02.jpg|1929 Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) and Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) in 1929 in Lake Geneva, Wisconsin Image:8041512 108200651752.jpg|1929 at Williams Bay, Wisconsin Image:Jensen Olson 1930 circa WilliamsBay.jpg|1930 circa at Williams Bay, Wisconsin Image:Jensen-AndrewHavig 1930 obituary.gif|1930 funeral notice in Chicago Tribune on June 1, 1930 File:Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) funeral in the Chicago Tribune of Chicago, Illinois on June 1, 1930.png|1930 obituary Image:8041512 108173595196.gif|1930 sexton card File:Jensen-Andrew sexton.png|1930 sexton card Image:Document missing.png|1930 death certificate Image:Gabrielsdatter-AnnaMarie tombstone.jpg|tombstone File:Jensen-Leonard 1968 letter page1of2.png|1968 letter from Leonard George Jensen (1917-2001) explaining the Olsen and Jensen double connection Ancestors and Descendants of Jarvis Andrew and Mary Jane Lattin, page 5.png|Ancestors and Descendants of Jarvis Andrew and Mary Jane Lattin, page 5 Ancestors and Descendants of Jarvis Andrew and Mary Jane Lattin, page 6.png|Ancestors and Descendants of Jarvis Andrew and Mary Jane Lattin, page 6 Ancestors and Descendants of Jarvis Andrew and Mary Jane Lattin, page 7.png|Ancestors and Descendants of Jarvis Andrew and Mary Jane Lattin, page 7 Ancestors and Descendants of Jarvis Andrew and Mary Jane Lattin, page 8.png|Ancestors and Descendants of Jarvis Andrew and Mary Jane Lattin, page 8 Ancestors Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: People from Farsund, Norway Category: Migrants from Norway to Illinois Category: Deaths at age 69